


leave me (déjà vu)

by SixDrinkPeraltiago



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, Emotional Mick Rory, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Poor Ray, The Author Regrets Nothing, focusing on the og trio because i love their friendship, no do NOT take that tag lightly i mean HEAVY angst, oh? what's that? you want to cry? here read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixDrinkPeraltiago/pseuds/SixDrinkPeraltiago
Summary: If Ray didn’t go, the realm would swallow the world up, according to myth. That’s what Nate had found in his books, at least. Where were the rest of the Legends now? Sara couldn’t even remember over the swarm of thoughts and emotions clouding her memories.“Please…” Sara whispered. “Don’t-”“I’m gonna miss you guys. A lot. Tell everyone I love them, yeah?”or,Ray and Nora leave.





	leave me (déjà vu)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cgot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cgot).

> title taken from billie eilish's 'listen before i go' because dear lord that song is a goldmine for angst fic titles
> 
> duuude i miss darhkatom so much already and they ain't even gone yet ugh. but hey, i get angst inspo from it so
> 
> seriously listen to the tags there is no happy ending here

"Please don't go."

She was begging now. Tears streamed down her face. The air was so cold she was surprised they didn't turn to ice as soon as they fell.

"We can find a way to rescue her, just please… don't…"

"We all know that's not possible, Sara. The lab nearly exploded when we tried, remember?"

His voice was unfairly steady.

The wind whipped through her hair and whistled and howled as it steamrolled through. 

The white glow of the portal revealed a glowing tundra behind him.

Nora had been trapped within that realm, stuck. Apparently it was ‘just’ a different dimension. Where the Waverider, nor a Courier, could breach.

This was it.

"So we try again, Haircut!"

Mick was there too. Rage and fire in his tone but icy fear and shock crawling into his words.

"When have you been the type to just give up, huh?! You're supposed to be the plucky one!"

Sara dared a glance at her other oldest friend, and was shocked to see he was crying, too.

"Constantine said it's impossible. Nora said it's impossible. They're the magical experts. I trust them."

"Well I don't!" Sara yelled, angry now, too, despite her trying to use all the techniques she learnt from the League to slip a mask over her emotions. Lock them deep in a box somewhere.

That box was too full, apparently. Too overflowing with Ray Palmer and the smile she might never see again.

"There has to be another way, there always is…"

Ray surged forward, and took one hand of theirs each in either of his own. Mick, with another shock to Sara, did not pull away. In fact, he only tightened his grip, as if he could just make Ray stay here, with them, forever.

"You two… have been with me since day one of our journey on the Waverider. From when we met up on that rooftop and Rip said we were gonna be Legends, remember?"

Sara knew what he was trying to do, with his words. Make them relaxed. Distract them. 

"And when we found out he was lying…?" He said again.

"Still pissed at him for that," Mick grunted, and for a second, everything felt right. Mick's casual brutishness, a sense of normalcy, even if only briefly.

They both chuckled at that for a moment.

"But we proved him wrong anyway. I mean look at us, we made our own destiny, just like we promised we would! Sure, the Time Masters were controlling us for a bit, but we broke free. And we won. Years and years later, we've won again, and again, and again. We  _ won. _ "

"This doesn't feel like winning," Sara said.

He looked at her with a soft smile.

"Our luck had to run out eventually."

"I think that's full of shit," Mick spat. "I- I mean…" His voice suddenly wavered, and he had to cut himself off. He tried again in a rough whisper. "Who's gonna do the dishes? Remind me to do my laundry? You're the only one who gets crap done around here, Haircut, the team needs you."

A beat.

"I need you."

"I'm sorry, Mick. But you've got Ava now! She likes doing the dishes as much as I do, and-"

"For fuck's  _ sake,  _ Ray, please! Would you fucking listen to yourself?!"

A long moment passed. Sara tried to catch her breath but there was something right around her throat and another constricting her ribs. An unsteady symphony sounded in her ears with rushing blood and a racing heart that pounded against her ribcage. Something like panic. 

"You might go insane in there, you might never see anyone else ever again! We don't know enough about that place for you to just seal yourself off, I-" 

She sighed, cutting herself off.

Ray leaned forward, his leaner frame towering over her shorter one. He cupped her cheek. 

"I'll be okay, Sara. I'll be with her."

She sighed again, not out of frustration this time, but resignation. She pulled her lips into her mouth, a question on her tongue. Instead, she framed it as a statement.

"If you're sure."

"I'm-"

" _ No.  _ Ray, this is the most important thing I've ever asked of you in my life.  _ Promise me  _ you're sure."

Ray furrowed his brow in a pained expression, tears finally, finally pooling in those hazel eyes of his. He took his hand back.

"I promise, Sara. I'm sure."

"You need to promise me, too. I don't care if she's the captain. You're just as important to me."

Ray smiled again at that, though the tears were now steadily streaming down his face.

"I promise, Mick. I promise both of you that this is what I want. To be with her."

"You guys remember Kendra?" Sara had to joke.

The men both chuckled. How far they'd all come. How much further they'd fallen.

The portal throbbed angrily, more intensely than before. Almost demanding to be entered immediately. In tandem, the storm began to work harder. Thunder clapped distantly and large raindrops began to splatter messily into the snow.

"That's uh- that's my cue," Ray said, taking a step back.

If Ray didn’t go, the realm would swallow the world up, according to myth. That’s what Nate had found in his books, at least. Where were the rest of the Legends now? Sara couldn’t even remember over the swarm of thoughts and emotions clouding her memories.

“Please…” Sara whispered. “Don’t-”

“I’m gonna miss you guys. A lot. Tell everyone I love them, yeah?”

Sara sniffled, but she wouldn’t admit to making such a noise. Thankfully, the other two were also caught up in their feelings. Mick must have seen Sara had opened her mouth to speak, but only to choke on her tears, a wracked sob pulled from her soul to spill past her lips, because he spoke up again.

“Of course we will,” he said. “Pretty’s gonna miss you, y’know.”

“He’ll be fine. Make sure he doesn’t…”

Ray trailed off. They all knew what he meant.  _ Make sure he doesn’t spiral. _

“I love you,” Sara said.

“Love you too,” Ray replied.

Sara surged forward and pulled him into a hug. He was warm… Really warm. Ray’s warmth was always different, though. It felt light, but protective and comforting. Like she could just sink into him and let the world continue going by without any consequences. She was going to miss his cinnamon scent and spring-sprung aura that allowed anyone simply in his presence to feel wanted and cared for. Ava’s hugs were nice too, of course they were. She had woken up in her arms more times than she could count. But Ray’s hit different. 

Mick wrapped both his heavy arms around the pair. Sara stiffened for a moment, not having expected the intimacy, but then relaxed into it soon after. 

“I’m gonna miss your butter-coffee rambles, Haircut.”

Ray stepped back, Sara pawed at his chest weakly as if trying to pull him back, Mick kept his arm around her. Whether she was supporting his weight or he was supporting her's, they weren't sure.

“ _ Goodbye. _ ”

A whisper.

Gone.

The portal snapped shut behind him and the storm sucked back through with it. Silence. White noise. The killer and the pyro collapsed to their knees, the rain-thrashed slush that was once a picturesque coating of snow upon the landscape, seeping into their clothes.

Gone.

_ Goodbye. _

A whisper.

White noise.

Silence.

White noise.

_ Goodbye. _

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> whelp. yup. is it mostly speech? yes. do i give a shit? no lol
> 
> i might write a follow up because i have a small idea but y'know
> 
> sorry if you felt cucked by the avalance tag because the mention was so minor oops
> 
> #SaveDarhkatom, by the way
> 
> thanks for reading, even if i did make you upset! comments and kudos are always appreciated! -b <3


End file.
